


Dark Paradise

by LeatherAndChocolate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/U, Anger Management, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Swearing, barman levi, eren has a music kink, eren's a little fucked up emotionally, eren's got a potty mouth, jean is an ultimate douchebag, tiny bit of eren/jean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherAndChocolate/pseuds/LeatherAndChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has a music kink.</p>
<p>His tiny fucked up life revolves around music and the effects music has on his body. It stabilizes him.</p>
<p>But when his favourite source of myself destroys whatever humanity he has left, it isn't music he turns to.</p>
<p>But the mysterious bar man at Bar Legion who gives him the most awkward boners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so despite loving Jean, there is a lot of Jean bashing in this.
> 
> And Eren loves to say the word 'fuck' so yeah get used to it.
> 
> Tumblr: s-sinclaire

Being musically able was often something I thought about. Feeling the rhythms of the Earth and creating melodies that captured the soul was frankly breath-taking. It was something that inspired me and lifted my emotions, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a total groupie.

The only problem with falling in love with musicians was that they are total douche bags.

Or maybe that was just my boyfriend.

Jean was lazy and arrogant and we spent every moment at each other’s throats until he opened his goddamn mouth and sang some shitty song. And then I lost whatever battle we were holding. And if you put that with his fucking talented guitar playing fingers then I was doomed. I’d sell my soul to whatever devil consumed his body and we’d have the best goddamn sex that I’d forget what we were even arguing about in the first place.

It was fucked up, but that was our relationship. I hated but loved every moment of it.

* * *

 

“Do you really need to do that here?” I murmured, chin resting in my palm as I watched Armin glance up, dragging his attention away from his text books. Glasses were balanced perfectly on the brink of his nose, blonde bangs sweeping around his face.

He was cute,  in a dorky sense. But his passions belonged to sciences and that was an immediate turn off.

“Eren,” the boy began and I groaned, sensing I was about to get chided. “You dragged me all the way to this bar on a Friday; I cancelled my tutoring for this. You can at least allow me some personal time before Jean begins.”

Sighing, I just shrugged in defeat as I fiddled with the edge of the table. I dropped out of college last year because flunking classes and having no motivation or inspiration was the worst. Mikasa, my sister though, was constantly attempting to set me up with a job but nowhere was willing to hire my unemployed dumb ass. Maybe it was all a secret plan to leave my homeless and dying young. Maybe if I’d been born female I’d become a stripper, because at least then I’d get to parade around to some decent music. But alas I was male and my pride refused to allow me to drop to such a compromising career. But anyway, whenever I was around Armin I always felt like such a dumb fuck. The boy was studying all of the time!

Glancing around the room, I spied a bar. It was tempting, but the pennies in my pocket were telling me no. We were in Bar Legion, a relatively well known establishment in town that played live music, served decent alcohol and promised a good time.

Despite Jean being in a relatively amateur new band – the Legion had offered him a promotional night that was grabbed by the horns. It was exciting and the prospect of the sound system and amps sent shudders down my spine.

I had a total music kink.

“Yo!” A familiar voice was heard and I turned, spotting Jean strolling up to us. A dorky grin immediately covered my face and I felt myself reach out, dragging the two-toned male forwards until I was close enough to kiss him.

When I collided with an unexpected cheek instead of warm lips, my eyes opened in confusion. I could feel Armin sitting there awkwardly, trying not to appear too sympathetic with my flat out rejection. Disappointment spread through me as I noticed Jean’s lingering gaze upon my blonde best friend and I forced my attention away, sitting back down awkwardly.

Jean had obviously just miscalculated the space between us.

Said boyfriend just ran a hand through his shitty dyed hair, hips leaning against our shared table.

“Big night, huh?” I started, feet tapping on the ground beneath me.

Jean just shrugged nonchalantly, leaning over to see what Armin was doing.

“Studying? Lighten up Arlert.” A smooth laugh was heard and a pang of jealousy immediately seeped through me as Jean played with the longer locks of Armin’s hair. The blonde just chuckled uncomfortably, beginning to splutter out some form of excuse.

It was disgusting.

I felt myself exhale heavily, glancing at my cell-phone. It was eight. Jean had thirty minutes until he was meant to start. The bar was still relatively empty, a few people drifting here and there. I guess the real party didn’t start until later. My chest felt surprisingly heavy. Gnawing on my lower lip I could hear the light banter between Jean and Armin.

It made me angry.

It always did.

Jean always ignored my whole fucking existence until it suited him. And it only suited him when he wanted to get laid. But I couldn’t let whatever relationship we had go.

“Armin I thought you were meant to be studying?” I quipped sharply, noticing the other tense as if he was caught guilty. “And if you’ve stopped eye-fucking him, I think you should actually get ready.” I said to Jean, watching the amused expression slowly fall from his face. Instead, there was a fierce glint in his eyes that showed I had annoyed him.

“Whatever Eren. I can’t be fucked with your shitty personality tonight. Go fuck yourself.” Pushing himself off the table he glared daggers at me, storming off back stage. My eyes burned holes into his back, fists curling.

What a fucking jerk.

Armin just coughed uncomfortably, pretending to focus back on his work. What a joke.

My whole life was a fucking joke and no one was laughing.

* * *

 

I fucking hate myself.

Here I was, sitting with the most awkward boner watching my stupid as fuck boyfriend sing some stupid as fuck song, and I was sold. Jean was smooth. Jean was dangerous. His voice had that low subtly to it that sent shivers down my spine and when those green eyes narrowed as he noticed my staring, I felt the coil of arousal in my stomach.

I fucking loved to hate him. All the time.

The song went off into a breakdown, Marco speeding up on his bass guitar whilst Connie matched the beat on his drums. It was hot. Sweat was dripping down Jean’s forehead and he wiped it away with the back of his hand, grinning over at Marco who nodded in acknowledge. For a shitty pop punk band they were getting damn popular.

Licking my lips, I shifted on the chair – having resisted the urge to stand at the front and be a total fan-boy. I wouldn’t be that fucking lame. Especially after our little spat earlier, Jean would only get pissed at me for it. So I resigned myself to sitting next to Armin, holding myself back from creating a tiny mosh pit as I tried to deal with my uncomfortable hard on.

Thankfully Armin seemed not to notice, instead sitting there politely with a delicate smile in place as he observed the group together. They worked. With Connie’s sense of rhythm and speed he was perfect for keeping the beat on the drums. Match that alongside Marco’s coolness and ability to calm Jean down, he made sure things didn’t get out of hand as Jean sang to his heart’s content, thriving off being watched and the number of girls enjoying his voice.

I swallowed uncomfortably as I allowed my gaze to appreciate this man before me. He was an utter jerk, but it took two to tango. Those ripped jeans gave me glimpses of the flesh underneath and my jeans tightened, causing my breathing to become a little laboured.

This fucking sucked.

A sudden gasp of surprise from Armin caught my attention, my mind returning to the scene in front of me instead of focusing on Jean’s delicious abs.

And then my heart plummeted.

Because that delicious man was making out with someone that wasn’t me.

Because that delicious man was grinding his sinfully good crotch against someone that wasn’t me.

Because that delicious man was outright cheating on me and not giving a fuck.

“Eren!” Armin said, attempting to pull my gaze away from Jean fucking Kirstein. “Eren let’s go home now.” He suggested, smiling weakly, wanting to avoid a confrontation. “It’s late and Mikasa will worry and-“  


“No.” I whispered, voice crackling slightly. “No.” Jean’s eyes flittered upwards, meeting mine in what would be deemed as a challenge. “No.” I repeated again, watching the way Marco was flustered in attempting to keep up with the beat after being savaged by _my_ boyfriend’s mouth.

Shoving myself out of the chair, a whirlwind of emotions sprung through me. Anger. Hatred. Jealously. Sadness. Anger. Hatred. Jealously. Sadness.

I faltered when I realised they were still playing. I couldn’t leave now. I still had a resounding loyalty to Jean’s band, to his voice. They were just friends. Obviously they were just friends. But then why? My lungs felt like they were being crushed, my breathing hitching as Jean’s voice echoed through my head. I could feel Armin’s voice in the far off distance but I ignored it.

All I could focus was on Jean.

I felt hot. In the sense of burning. Stumbling over to the bar, I pressed my face against the cool counter, exhaling heavily. The sound systems were quieter over here. I could still hear the music playing, dragging along my heart strings, but it was okay. It was manageable. It was like the air was cleaner here. Filtered.

“Kid get the fuck off my counter. That’s disgusting.”

My eyes opened, orbs taking a few moments to focus on whose voice that belonged to. I certainly didn’t recognise it.

“Kid did you hear me? Are you fucking high or something?” A hand grasped onto my shoulder, as two gunmetal orbs stared back at me from slender eyes.

I blinked.

Then swallowed.

Because the man in front of me was fucking hot.

“H-Hey.” I breathed, not caring that I probably looked like shit. The man in front of me furrowed his brows, arms crossing as he looked back at me. He was probably used to weirdos though.

“Are you okay? You’re burning up.”

I nodded, pressing a hand against my forehead. It was sweaty but okay. My breathing calmed down as I stared at the stranger. Black hair was parted perfectly down the middle, the fringe swinging lightly into his eyes. As another customer appeared, he turned to the side exposing an undercut that made me want to run my hands through his hair.

“If you want a drink show me ID. Otherwise back off.” His attention turned back to me as he lazily leant against the shelves of the opposite counter. The blue lights underneath cast a glow upon his face and I exhaled, pouting slightly.

“I’m 18-“

“This bar only serves those 21 and above. I can tell a baby when I see a baby.” He looked smug, ringing the dish towel between two hands. His fingers were slender and oh so fuckable. I didn’t know if I was salivating or not.

“I’m Eren.” I started, hoping to not look too desperate.

“I’m Levi.” He responded coolly, eyes focussing on behind me towards the stage. Towards Jean. It was always Jean.

“Can I get a coke then?”

His eyes flitted back to me, a bemused expression in place. “Coming right up.” He turned around sharply, crouching down to open the small refrigerator, searching through the bottles. I couldn’t help but admire the way his muscles rippled underneath his shirt.

And then before I knew it, the cool bottle was placed before me, a straw stuck comically down the entrance. I could feel him mocking me and my cheeks flushed, but I took a sip anyway. The cold soda felt so good as it trickled down my throat, eyelids fluttering shut as I attempted to calm down. I could barely hear the music in the background anymore.

Leaning back, I watched Levi serve more and more customers. He looked busy as the frown deepened on his face but the pace never relented and he never once told me to leave to give up more space. Once I reached the bottom of the bottle the straw made a disgusting raspy noise and I flinched, hoping no one else had heard that.

But alas life was never fair.

Levi’s attention had been caught and he looked tired. Rubbing his temples he took the bottle off the counter, throwing it off into the back recycling pile.

“Kid what are you doing here?” He exhaled deeply, watching me carefully. I blinked, confused. “Shouldn’t you be off with all the other kids having some eargasm over that screechy guy? He’s fucking awful.” Levi grimaced, running a hand through his hair.

A bubble of laughter escaped my lips before I knew it. And then I was laughing like Levi just said the funniest fucking thing on the planet and I laughed until my stomach hurt. Eventually I wiped the tears from my eyes and pressed my face back against the counter, belly aching. At least my boner was finally gone. I pretended to ignore the fact that Levi was looking at me as if I were a fucking psychopath.

“I just got cheated on and I feel fucking shit.” I murmured, drawing imaginary patterns on a nearby coaster.

“Oh.” He responded, staying silent. No words of wisdom then?

“Yeah.” We fell into an awkward silence, neither of us even trying to instigate a conversation.

The silence said it all.

* * *

 

Staring at the ceiling, I realised how fucking bored I was. This evening had been fucking shit. Armin was practically falling asleep on his textbooks, somehow managing to fall into a deep slumber despite the bar surroundings. Levi had been called off somewhere that wasn’t the bar and Jean had gone off backstage.

At least one good thing came out of it. Levi was some hot ass that I got to eye-fuck for at least an hour and my drink had been free. Apparently that was as much as his sympathy went. But a free drink was better than no drink after all.

And so here I was, waiting for my apparent boyfriend to come back to me so I could pretend to claim that he was mine and no-one else’s. But it wasn’t the first time. And it probably wasn’t the last time. I’d heard stories from friends of his one-night stands, his new hook ups. But I was always the only one to stay. I don’t know whether he kept our relationship for the sake of always having someone to fuck when he was in the mood – but it certainly wasn’t proud of our relationship. He refused to publically acknowledge we were dating and whenever I even tried to make a move he’d blame it on the fact I was a fucking groupie or something.

Fuck his fucking horse face with his fucking fuckable mouth.

I growled, fists curling as I restrained from punching the table or some random stranger that pissed me off. Why did he make me angry all the fucking time?!

“Hey.” I turned my head sharply, noticing said man standing there awkwardly, hands in the back of his jeans pockets.  He bit his lip, before turning to me probably, eyes serious that sent my heart beat racing. “We need to talk.”

I swallowed.

And then nodded.

Because we did need to talk.

“Can we do this somewhere less...open?” He spoke in an oddly restrained way, jaw clenching.

And then I realised why.

He was going to break up with my sorry ass.

I froze, unsure. Because I didn’t want to break up. I didn’t want to be another face left in the crowd. Without Jean, I had nothing going for me. No college. No job. No nothing.

An arm reached out, tugging my shoulder. I felt myself fall along like a puppet, unable to say no or control myself. So I let Jean pull me out towards the bathroom, trapping me between the wall space and the door back to the club.

My chest hurt.

It was getting hard to breathe again.

Because all I could see was him. All I could breathe was him. All I could kiss was him-

A sharp pain frazzled up my spine as my back collided with the wall roughly, Jean swearing as he rubbed the lingering taste of me off his lips.

“Eren this is exactly what we need to fucking talk about.”

I shook my head. I didn’t want to talk about this.

“Eren, stop. You need to actually stop for one fucking minute and look at yourself.”

And with that I paused, eyes flitting up to meet those of Jean’s.

“We need to break up. This isn’t working. It’s never been working.” He breathed carefully, as if I was some wild animal that would break out at any moment and rip his fucking face off.

Which is exactly how I felt.

“Eren I don’t want this. You don’t want this. I’m building myself a future and...” he swallowed. “You’re not in that future.”

And then I felt stabbed. As if his words were sharp enough to piece my exterior. The words travelling straight to my heart and ripping it out of my chest.

I didn’t even know I had done it until I felt an equal pain bust across my face, my frame of mind spinning as my eyes rolled. Jean’s blood decorated my knuckles from my punch and I could taste my own blood welling up in my mouth.

He was shouting at me as I clung to his shirt, refusing to let go as my eyes blinked and blinked and fucking blinked to get a steady hold onto my reality.

_Fuck you Eren._

_You’re fucking crazy, Eren._

Yeah, I’m crazy, I mused back, feeling the resounding hits echo on my bones. I was out of it. Again.

The sound of the bathroom door opening was heard as I focussed on the floor, counting the speckles of the tiled flooring.  Conversation was occurring and I focussed on not choking on my tongue which felt heavy and gross in my mouth.

And then hands where on me again. Cool palms were pressed against my forehead and I could hear my name being called. Over and over again. The feeling was nice against my burning flesh. I closed my eyes, feeling tired, but the stranger wouldn’t let me be. It was annoying. I wanted to sleep. My head hurt.

Something wet was pressed against my mouth, trickles of water invading my partially closed lips.

“This is so fucking nasty.” The person murmured to themselves, cleaning the blood off my face.

I blinked.

“Am I dead?” I asked voice a little croaky as my eyes were barely open. “Please fucking God let me be dead because you’re hot. Hot guardian angel.” I mumbled, losing my consciousness. Jean hit me pretty hard. I laughed silently to myself.

An annoyed response was given but I couldn’t process the words.

Instead all I could see was those ice blue orbs staring back down at me.

Blank yet still a void of emotion.

I didn’t understand.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_“I’m married to the music_  
For better or for worse.  
 _You say that I’m privileged but_  
 _My gift is my curse.”_

I sang along to the song quietly, eyes staring up at the ceiling. Glow in the dark stars decorated my vision, except for strands of sunlight were creeping in through the cracks of the curtains, ruining the effect entirely.

 _“I can’t recall the last time_  
Someone asking how I was  
 _Last I checked I was a fucking wreck_  
 _I called for and no one showed up.”_

My voice cracked, but no tears would come. I hadn’t cried in years. And so the last line was barely whispered out before I rolled onto my stomach, pulling the duvet sharply over my head.

_“So I sit in the dirt.”_

The sound of my breathing was the only thing that could be heard. Mikasa left for college earlier, popping in briefly to wake me up. Wake me up to another day of nothing.

Sighing, I forced myself up. I felt like shit. I couldn’t remember the details of the night at Bar Legion, other than the fact that the next morning Mikasa gave me an earful and a half and stormed out of the house. Shit. My jaw still hurt, having apparently bitten the inside of my cheek badly when Jean punched me.

When he punched me.

_When he broke up with me._

I swallowed, standing up quickly. I was dressed only in some black boxers that were sliding down to my exposed hip bones and I felt gross. There was no wonder as to why he’d broken up with me.

Forcing myself out of my shitty room, I made a bee line towards the shower, needing the cold water to wash over my warm and sticky flesh. I always felt ridiculously hot and always strived to have the cold press against me, causing my body to crawl with goose-bumps.

Ridding myself of the material, I stepped under the chilling spray, shivering as the rivets of freezing water splashed over my head and shoulders. It made me feel fresh. It made me feel alive.

Shutting my eyes, I allowed my imagination to run wild. But I didn’t expect to see gunmetal eyes staring back at me, as if they were painted onto my eyelids.

I frowned, trying to remember where I’d seen them.

_When he broke up with me._

My chest heaved and I struggled to breath. But then I remembered those eyes and those cold, fucking cold hands and that smug look and oh God I was so fucking screwed.

Jaeger junior popped up and I cracked upon an eye, groaning when I saw it. I’d popped a boner for some guy that thought of me as nothing more than a kid. Sighing, I leant against the tiles of the shower; adjusting the water temperature so then it wouldn’t freeze my dick off entirely. Once comfortably, I shut my eyes again, hand trailing downwards until I could firmly fist my cock.

_“Oh Eren” He purred, sitting back as he watched me intently. I could feel the shame and humiliation of standing there naked, length glistening and throbbing as I felt his eyes fuck me raw. Those gunmetal eyes raked across my body until they focussed on my cock, a smirk in place as he reached out, tracing the slit delicately._

_I bucked and gasped, begging to be fucked as he stroked my aching member agonizing slowly._

_“Be patient Eren. Don’t cry now.” His voice was a slow drawl and I shuddered, wanting nothing more than to release all over him.  I wanted to beg and cry and come and fuck and he tightened around me, causing a short whimper to escape my fragile throat._

“Levi!” I gasped, eyes shooting open as I spurted hotly into my hand, the thick liquids trickling in between my fingers and washing down the plug hole. My calves shuddered and I slid to the floor, forehead resting on my knees as my come covered hand fell to the side, any remnants washing away.

My heart beat thumped erratically, chest heaving as I attempted to regain any breath, cheeks flushed as I closed my eyes in embarrassment.

I was so fucked.

* * *

 

 As soon as I heard the front door slam, I knew I was in big trouble. Mikasa was usually always quiet, making sure not to disturb me from my heavily tiring and dutiful activity of sleeping. But as I felt the foundations tremble softly as the front door vibrated against its hinges, I could also tell something bad was going to occur.

Yet that still didn’t stop me from crawling up off the sofa to peak over the top to see my adopted sister standing there, arms crossed with a angry scowl etched onto her face.

And she was staring directly at me.

Uh-oh.

“Eren!”

I meekly smiled, trying to diffuse the tension. “Yes?”

“You were meant to go grocery shopping today.” Her mouth was set into a thin line, the irritation radiating off her.

Oh yeah...

She had mentioned something of the sort this morning before disappearing off to college.

Sighing loudly, she pressed a palm against her forehead. “Eren, we need to talk about this. I physically cannot do everything around here. You need to help me out. I wrote you a list and left the appropriate money and everything. If you can’t even do the simplest of things, how are you expected to get a job?”

I just shrugged uncomfortably, looking at the ground feeling the tips of my ears burn in slight guilt. It was better to avoid her persistent and frustrated gaze.

“You need to start pulling your weight around here or else you’ll go.” She bit her lip and I glanced up suddenly at the suggestion, feeling a weight drop in my stomach. She couldn’t be suggesting...could she?

Obviously my sheer expression of panic caught her attention.

“Just go to the shops and buy a pizza or something. I’ve had a long day and I’m hungry.”

Mikasa exhaled tiredly, pushing past me to go upstairs.

I had really fucked up once again.

* * *

Okay, pizza section.

That shouldn’t be hard enough, I mused silently whilst entering the shop. The air conditioning was ridiculously high and I shivered, noticing how unnecessary it was. Dressed only in a short sleeve tee and three quarter length sweats, I had severely underestimated how the shops planned on freezing their customers to death.

Grabbing a basket, I swung in gently, looking at the signs for each aisle.

Frozen meals – aha!

I grinned, feeling triumphant in my discovering, quickly locating my designated food section.

But where were the pizzas?

Vegetables? No.

Chips? No.

Ice-cream? Definitely not-

“Fucking Hell.” A low voice growled, making me jump, my mental journey down the food aisle getting disturbed. Turning around to the opposing section I discovered who the voice belonged to.

A dark haired male was on his tip-toes, fingertips briefly reaching the handles of the frozen cabinet before slipping as his arm failed to reach so high. The man’s shirt rose up slightly as he tried again, exposing delicious porcelain skin that I immediately wanted to run my tongue over. As my gaze lowered to his perfectly sculptured ass I noticed the deep red of his elasticated waistband of his underwear and I was sure I was drooling by this point.

Now, if I wasn’t my normal pleasant and charming self, I would have just walked away from the albeit sexy and comical scene and allow a member of staff to deal with the situation. But alas I couldn’t help but get my nosey self involved.

“Do you need any help?” The words escaped my mouth before I had the opportunity to retract them and sharp gunmetal eyes snapped around to burn into my soul.

Oh shit.

“Levi...” I breathed, feeling my cheeks flush as his name rolled off my tongue – recognising the man from the fantasies immediately.

Another cold glance was given in my direction as Levi straightened, momentarily giving up on his mission of reaching and opening the food desired.

“Do I know you?” His words were empty and expressionless and I heard myself stutter, his words striking right through my heart.

How could he forget?

But...he probably sees several faces every night.

“I’m Eren...uh...I met you at Bar Legion.”

His frown deepened, those beautiful ice gray orbs calculating me. I shifted under his scrutinizing gaze, feeling uncomfortable and awkward. Finally he nodded, giving me a once over.

“Shitty brat with the douche-bag boyfriend.”

It was moreover a statement than a question and I nodded along. Jean was a douche-bag anyway, who cared if he insulted him.

“Well actually he’s my ex boyfriend-“

He cut me off abruptly, turning away. “I didn’t ask.”

My chest tightened painfully. Did he have to be so unnecessarily rude?

“Well...do you need any help or not then?” I nodded towards the freezer that he had been momentarily struggling with.

“No, I had it.” He replied stubbornly.

But before I could retort with a witty comeback, my eyes widened in happiness.

The pizza!

“I found it!” Grinning, I reached up and opened the cabinet easily, rifling through the variations until I found my favourite – cheese and ham.

Chucking two boxes into the basket, I was made a move to shut the freezer before a hand gripped onto my elbow painfully.

“Get me a margarita.” Levi’s gaze was directly downwards and his voice quiet – in perhaps embarrassment? I gave a soft smile. So he really _did_ need help after all, but was too proud to ask for it.

Passing said box down, Levi snatched it from my hands without a thank-you, before sharply turning away and continuing to walk down the aisle.

“Hey wait!” I called after him, taking a quick few strides to fall into place with the obviously annoyed and bothered male.

“What?” Levi growled, looking back at his shopping list, obviously not interested in conversing.

“I just...” I paused, unsure of where I was going and what I was doing. “Thanks. For what you did back at the club.”

Slender eyebrows rose, an unreadable expression caressing his face.

“I know it was you that cleared up my face and then sent me home in that taxi.” I swallowed slightly, waiting expectantly for him to reply.

Levi just stared back at me expressionlessly, though there was a slight glimmer in the back of his eyes.

“You’re welcome.” He spoke delicately, as if the words were foreign on his tongue. But then again his permanent scowl returned and he crossed his arms, creating a wall between the two of them. “You were bleeding all over my freshly cleaned floors.”

Dumbly, I just grinned, ignoring the hateful look he was giving me. It was so obviously all a facade. Levi just grimaced at my expression, probably from the way that when I smiled, the bruise covering my jaw scrunched up and looked distasteful. Yet, I still felt a wave of courage overtake me, mentally punching myself as more words slipped out of my mouth without permission.

“Can I have your number?”

Gunmetal eyes widened unexpectantly, Levi’s jaw going slack at the surprise.

“No.”

“Why?” I pouted persistently, knowing full well it was far too good to even be true if he had agreed. Obviously he wouldn’t give me his number, but it was worth a shot.

“I hardly even know you.”

My face fell.

Hadn’t we bonded over my bitter drinking over Jean and then him cleaning up my bruised and bloodied face after the brawl?

“But,” he continued, the corners of his lips twitching into a small smirk. “Maybe your third time will be a charm.”

I frowned, confused. “You’ll give me your number the next time we meet? This is our second time-“

“Uh-uh Eren.” I shivered at the way he practically purred my name. Or maybe that was just my imagination. “The club doesn’t count because I was forced to meet you. Third time lucky, you’ve still got two more times to meet me by chance. And chance only.”

My heart beat hammered against my ribcage and I nodded along quietly, feeling the tips of my fingers becoming fizzy with excitement-

“This is a public service announcement. The store closes in ten minutes. Can any remaining customers please make their way to the checkout now. Thank-you.”

As the tannoy shut off and by the time I looked back around, Levi was gone.

* * *

 

I sat in Armin’s room – tapping my feet to the music coming out of his small stereo. The song was something upbeat and catchy, though not necessarily something I would have chosen to listen to myself. But if I messed around with the channels on his radio, he was bound to find out and complain again.

Emphasis on again.

But alas the relatively terrible music would have to do because said blonde best friend was still downstairs doing his routine tutoring. Thankfully to not leave me utterly alone and bored, Armin’s grandfather had given me a glass of lemonade and I was told to ‘play’ with Armin’s goldfish which swam slowly and boringly around it’s tank – serving as no amusement.

So no matter how kind Armin’s grandfather had been, a glass of soda and a lifeless fish was not going to appease my boredom.

Light footsteps finally could be heard running up the stairs and then the creek of the door signalled Armin’s return, the boy slightly out of breath as he entered the room.

“Sorry about that.” He smiled, practically radiating rainbows, sunshine and flowers. He climbed onto the other side of his single bed, curling up in the part that I hadn’t decided to occupy. But he seemed happy enough, hugging his knees to his chest, baby blue eyes sparkling.

I just shrugged in response, having gotten use to Armin prioritising his studies over me.

“So how’s everything?” He began, eager to catch up when he wasn’t drowning in college work and working part time in the local book store.

Yet despite that, there was another underlying message underneath his question. It wasn’t a simple matter of, how’s everything, but moreover, how’s everything regarding your mental health, your life or lack of it regarding Jean etc.

“Alright.” I shrugged again, taking comfort in the vague gesture. Everyone already knew how much of a loser I was with or without Jean. “It just...doesn’t feel real yet.” My voice lowered as I too curled up against the headboard, holding my legs tightly against my body.

I could feel Armin’s sympathetic gaze upon me and I shifted away. I didn’t need anyone’s pity. Rumours had already spread about that night at Bar Legion, and how our bust up had resorted in Jean leaving the after party early – flanked with Marco. And there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Marco had consoled Jean in more than one way.

Just imagining Jean fucking someone else made my grip tighten and my stomach drop. It was just added salt to the wound that Jean hadn’t needed me, but I had desperately needed him.

“He hasn’t returned any of my texts or calls...”I mumbled, focusing of the swirling motions the goldfish was doing. It must be pretty neat to be a goldfish and have so little to live for. Eat. Swim. Forget. Eat. Swim. Forget.

Rinse and repeat.

“Well, maybe that’s a good thing.” Armin began, before quickly holding his hands up protectively against my accusing glare. “Hear me out! Maybe it’s a good thing to allow some distance between you two. You can both calm down and cool off and it’ll act as a motivational factor for you to do something productive; like work!”  He spoke reassuringly, placing a hand comfortingly on my knee. “You haven’t been doing anything for over a year now Eren, it’s understandable that it’ll affect your work ethos. But once you get started you’ll fit right in and you’ll laugh at all the times you were being silly and putting it off.”

I frowned, despite his words. Spending everyday cooped up bored and without music really did not sound appealing. But deep down I knew he was right, Armin was always right.

“Okay.” I nodded along weakly, relishing the angelic smile that adorned Armin’s face, the boy pleased with his little motivational speech.

“Now aside from that, I think it’s finally time to play Attack on Titan! Gramps bought me it the other day and I’ve been waiting excitedly for us to finally play it together like first promised.”

“Alright.” I smiled, feeling better already.

Armin truly was a god-send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, sorry for promising weekly updates i know it's just been over a week since the first chapter was published!  
> my last exam is finally on wednesday, so then i can start prioritizing my fanfic writing woo~~!
> 
> p.s. i suddenly love the idea of armin having a goldfish?? literally added that in at the last minute orz
> 
> but thank you for all the kudos and the two comments so far, it's deeply appreciated!
> 
> also my tumblr is s-sinclaire if anyone wants to get into contact!

**Author's Note:**

> So if you want to leave kudos or comments that'd be cool.
> 
> It gets better!
> 
> Sorry that Eren is a little...unstable.
> 
> I wanted to write Eren unstable. In my last fanfic LOOH, Levi was the emotionally vulnerable one but now I want to switch their roles.


End file.
